<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>raeken by curlsinthewind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191115">raeken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind'>curlsinthewind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does your mom has the same surname as you even though your dad's name is Geyer?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>raeken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a weak moment and had to write this short sappy and cute one-shot. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Yours,<br/>Sue &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost three years since they started dating. A blissful three years full of kisses, movie nights, dates and yes, sex. But all of this was just a small part of their relationship. It was the little things that made Liam fall in love with Theo even more than he was now.</p><p>His boyfriend was the most thoughtful, funny, emphatic person on the whole planet and he was showing him his greatness every single day. He would make him breakfast, kiss him gently on his forehead, slowly brushing off the hair that was in his face. Theo looked at him like he was some kind of art, his beautiful green eyes always finding its way to Liam's face, admiring every single bit of it. </p><p>Who would have thought, that the scary and sassy chimera would have something like this in him. So much of affection and care. It wasn't like Theo cared about someone else than Liam. He was still the scary and sassy chimera but to everyone else, not Liam, not ever to Liam. </p><p>It was in that elevator he felt it for the first time. He was never good at reading chemosignals, most of the time it wasn't that important but in that elevator when there was this weird tension between them, Liam felt it. Theo was attracted to him, he wanted to kiss him, he knew he wanted to and if he wasn't sure before, the slip up of the chimera's eyes told him otherwise. Theo definitely looked at his lips.</p><p>From that moment Liam was noticing more and more of these hints. Theo saved him, Theo gave him a ride to school, Theo calmed him down, Theo helped him with school. Suddenly, everything was about the chimera. Liam knew something was going on and he knew he wanted the same as Theo wanted. But it was hard to accept. He was still the manipulative person who persuaded him to kill his Alpha, he was still the person who killed two members of his own pack just to get their power.</p><p>Liam knew he has changed, he knew from the moment he took Gabe's pain. And even as hard as he tried, he still couldn't get that small voice in the back of his head to shut up. Until Theo kissed him for the first time. Then it finally stopped.</p><p>They were just getting out of Theo's truck after an exhausting weekend full of hiking with the pack. It was a tiring weekend and Liam was so happy that the chimera offered him a ride home because the werewolf honestly didn't think he could walk there. And so when Theo kissed him, he was too tired to punch him or to get him off. Maybe it was just a part of it. Liam let Theo kiss him and maybe just a little part of him wanted it for a long time, maybe his body desired that sweet and cherishing contact for longer than his mind so he kissed him back. He kissed him with such ease, finally relaxing, his shoulders were so tense before but now he felt like floating. The gentle touch of Theo's fingers on his jawline carefully angling his face up sent him to cloud nine.</p><p>And it was a long kiss, long and desperate with their tongues sliding to each other's mouths. Because they waited for too long, they were putting back their desires to the point that when they finally fulfilled them it was too late to stop. Their night didn't just end with kissing and as ridiculous as that sounds, they were just two horny teenagers and no one was there to stop them, not even their hearts.</p><p>It wasn't long after that that they started dating. No one asked the will you be my boyfriend question, they just suddenly were, it was normal for them. But not for the pack, they did not take it well. Liam didn't like the idea of his pack hating him for dating Theo and he was seriously considering to end things even if they were on the best note but then Theo would come from behind, wrapping his arms around him protectively, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. God, Liam was so glad he didn't break it off.</p><p>To everyone's surprise the chimera was a little bit more tactile then they thought. He was always touching Liam in some kind of way because now that he could, he didn't want to waste any time and the young werewolf was the last one to complain because he loved that feeling. It was warm and safe space, making him so comfortable even if it was just a little brush of Theo's finger against his thigh, it was enough to make him feel dizzy.</p><p>And now that they were sitting on Theo's truck bed, sleepily cuddling with each other with Liam sitting in between Theo's legs, leaning against his chest, the werewolf couldn't stop thinking about the love he felt for the other boy. He loved the way their fingers intertwined like a puzzle piece finding its other half. He loved the way Theo was breathing on his neck, making him shiver even after all these years of adventure.</p><p>He loved him with his whole heart.</p><p>"Why does your mom has the same surname as you even though your dad's name is Geyer?" Theo suddenly asked, making Liam turn his head so he was looking into his eyes. Why was he asking him this question? But again, it was normal for the chimera to spit out some strange thought that was playing in his mind. It seemed like he had no filter around Liam and that was totally fine with him.</p><p>"Because it's my last name," he then answered smiling at the small kiss on his forehead, little butterflies dancing around the spot. He could already feel the smirk that was forming on the chimera's face even if it made no sense.</p><p>"Well, then she'll have to change it to Raeken soon." At that Liam furrowed his eyebrows, was Theo trying to steal his mom? He got that Jenna loved Theo as her son but this? This was a betrayal on another level.</p><p>"What?" he finally choked from himself with a hoarse voice. What was Theo's plan exactly? And then he was even more confused when the other boy chuckled and put away his hands from Liam's waist. He seriously didn't catch anything that was happening in here.</p><p>"Liam," he started, lovingly tracing the werewolf's cheekbone with his fingers and then they were gone and holding something else. A small box.<br/>
"Will you marry me?"</p><p>And Liam was so glad Theo didn't want to steal his mom but his last name and he was so glad that Theo was so strong that he didn't fall when Liam hugged him firmly, not letting go in any near future. He nodded wildly almost punching Theo in the chin. </p><p>He never felt so happy in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>